Unconditional Love
by JAWzSHARkGIRl
Summary: What will happen when Kim visits the school councilor about her dreams? Rated M  to be safe for pretty suggestive material and bad language.


Unconditional Love

"Damn it." The red headed girl cursed as the battery in her communicator shorted out.

"Now how am I supposed to find Drakken?" She let out a sigh as she slipped the broken device into her pocket. The heroine paused for a moment, taking in her surroundings which she had previously been unconcerned with, after all her priority was to find the blue scientist. The moonlight glistened upon the glaze of water along the tree tops that danced gracefully in the cool breeze. Normally this would have been valued as a beautiful sight, however, taking in the scenery wasn't exactly what Kim needed to do, so she continued to walk quietly in the direction she had been traveling in. She walked with caution, making sure not to set off any alarms that she could not be informed of due to her damaged GPS device. The red head's heart raced as every breeze seemed to push her to keep on her toes.

"Wait a minute... Is that..?" Kim cupped her hand around the back of her ear, bringing the sound she had heard into her ears more clearly.

"Good! Water!" She whispered to herself, trying to keep her voice low in case there were hidden cameras around. The heroine pushed quietly through the brush as the soothing sound of a calm secluded waterfall came closer. Kim ducked down into a bush and slowly pushed it's leaves aside to make sure no one was around. Which wasn't exactly the case. The young red haired heroine brought her hand to her mouth as she started to feel her entire body heat up. She hadn't expected this at all. Her eyes watched, completely glued to a figure that had emerged from the pool's waterfall. Droplets of water glistened upon the most perfect black mane in the world and danced along each and every breath taking curve upon the woman's body.

"Sh-She...go..." Kim whispered from behind her hand as she continued to stare, watching every little drop of water that fell upon the exotic jade tinted skin. The girl sat, practically hypnotized by the woman's movements.

"Like what you see Princess?" The woman asked as she continued to bathe her body. Kim's face turned bright red. She hadn't realized she was visible to the villainess.

"I don't know what your talking about." The girl said, looking away from the intoxicating woman.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Kimmie." Shego said as she slowly walked through the water towards the flush faced red head and lifted her chin up with her long black nail. The heroine stared into the woman's deep emerald green eyes that, for some reason, she was moving closer to. "You don't think I noticed all those times you've admired me? Come on Princess, do you think I'm stupid?" Kim suddenly felt breathless as her hand was placed on the silk jade skin. The woman's black lips curved into a smirk. "I bet you've been dying to do that for a long time." Hips were pressed against hips as the green woman moved close, whispering in the girl's ear. "I want you Kimmie. I have for a long time. Shall we bathe together? After all, it's not very fair if only one of us is naked..."

Kim's head shot up from her pillow and as soon as she checked her surroundings she groaned, falling back onto her bed.

"I really need to do something about all these dreams. They seem to get more and more realistic each time." The red head said to herself with her hands in her hair.

Kim got up and sighed heavily, not ready to put up with the day. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed to finish what was left of her dream, but she knew she couldn't. Today was a Monday which meant she had to go to school. She wearily slid her pajamas off and walked over towards her dresser. The red head looked at her unclothed body in the mirror with a frown.

"Even if she was attracted to women theres no way she could ever like some one as plain as me. Especially with that exotic green silky skin all over that lusciously perfect curved body, and those deep intoxicatingly emerald eyes that can melt just about anything..." The heroine had admitted it to herself a few days ago when her dreams started to become more persistent that she had a major crush on Shego, who might I add is a villain. The red headed teen continued to cross off the reasons as to why she could never even hope to be with the woman of her countless dreams as she readied herself for school.

(FYI I don't feel like using Monique so I just made up some random latino girl. Thats who Carmen is.)

"You know Kim you should really talk to the councilor about these dreams you've been having, she might have some advice for you." The carmel colored skin girl suggested to her best friend. Kim sighed.

"I would but the thing is that I don't know if I can trust her, I've never been in her office. I don't even know her name, do you?" The girl shook her head.

"She just came in a few weeks ago so I'm not even sure what she looks like. All I remember is that her name sounded really strange... Something like... Show..."

"Show?"

"Yeha maybe."

"Ms. Show? That's an interesting name. I'm surprised I've never seen her around."

"Well she only really comes into school after classes are finished."

"Oh I see."

"But Kim, you really should talk to her about this stuff, it might be serious."

"Fine I guess your right, I'll go make an appointment."

The bell rang. It took a while for Kim to register that the day was over. She had to go see this councilor lady.

The red head sighed as she headed to her locker to put away her books.

"Damn it. What if she's some weird uptight old lady? Theres no way she'd ever approve of my dreams." Kim whispered to herself. She tried to form a picture of what she hoped the woman looked like as she packed her bag.

"Ms. Show... Sounds familiar for some strange reason..."

(In front of the office)

It was time.

There was the door, standing in her way.

It wasn't going to open itself.

And if it was too that would just add to the potential weirdness.

Kim knocked on the door.

"Ah Ms. Possible! You may come in." The red head took a deep breath in and slowly turned the door knob. The office looked warm and welcoming aside from the over the top school posters advocating moral choices, but those are always out of place. The councilor's chair was turned, leaving the back of her head the only visible thing. "I'm sorry Ms. Possible I'll be right with you I just need to finish up a few things, but don't let that stop you from talking to your heart's content! I'm all ears honey." 'Honey?' The red head thought. It seemed a bit odd but most women with job tend to be friendlier.

"Well I've been having these strange dreams." Kim said, sitting down in a chair.

"Dreams huh? Do you mind if I ask what kind of dreams sweetie?" The red head fidgeted a little as papers shuffled. She took a deep breath.

"They're about this woman I know." The woman turned her chair around finally. A look of horror shot across the heroine's face as she realized who it really was. Carmen had mixed up her name.

"What kind of woman exactly Princess?"

"Shego! What are you doing here?"

"Come on Kimmie I'm a councilor and you only have so much time to talk to me just tell me what happened." A knot tied itself in the teen's stomach as she stared at the woman. She almost wished the green villainess could read minds.

"Your in my dreams..." The pale green skinned woman was delighted to hear this, however, she didn't show it.

"And what is my role in your dreams? Do we fight? Are we friends? Enemies? Lovers?" The red head's face became the color of her hair. "You know I have patient confidentiality so nobody ever has to hear about this Princess. So tell me..." The woman said, rising from her chair to walk over to the front of her desk. "What do I do in your dreams?"

"You... Seduce me." A smirk crossed the midnight black lips that had waited so long to see their desire speak such words.

"Do I now?" The villainess asked, moving in closer. A long black nail ran up the girl's chin, sending chills of both cold and warmth through her body. The heroine blushed deeply as the woman's knee grazed the untouched center between her legs. "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to be in this sort of situation when your in an appointment, and I would very much like to keep my job here." The woman whispered into her ear. "But I have a feeling Drakken might be up to something later today." She said running her long nail slowly down the girl's chest. "I'll see you then Princess." Shego pulled back slowly and sat on the front of her desk with a smile. "I can talk to you more later."

(Just skipping the part were Wade pages Kim, Kim goes to wherever Drakken is building some machine to take over the world. So Kimmie is already in Drakken's lair, Drakken has fled the scene, leaving Shego to take care of Kim.)

"You can stop pretending to fight me now Princess, he's gone." The villainess smirked as she evaded a kick from the red head, who then stopped attacking.

"So what is this some sort of set up for pay back? I mean come on Shego, you expect me to believe that you actually like me?"

"It hurts to know that you can't trust me even when I tell you that your hot as fuck." The green woman smirked as they stood, still in a fighting stance.

"Well sorry I don't believe you Shego."

"Damn. I guess I'm just going to have to prove it to you now huh?" Black lips curled into a grin and within seconds the villainess had her prey checkmated. The skilled criminal had one hand wrapped around the girl's waist as the other held her chin up, and in one swift motion, the mouths that had been longing met.


End file.
